It Doesn't Matter Now
by sarah.write.now
Summary: He hurt them both, and yet they both love him. But do they need a best friend, more than a cheated love? "Whether in a mini-skirt or sweats, it doesn't matter. He hurt us both." NessxNitchie


**AN: New story! So, I'm fascinated by the whole "Nitchie" concept, but torn between Nitchie and Ness. So I decided to do something... drastic. Since I can't decide... neither can Nate. Muahahahaha. I'm evil. **

It was the first day of summer, and yet it wasn't quite as hot outside as one would think. Humid, yes, but hot... no. It'd be safe to say that it was somewhere in the middle. As Mitchie Torres pondered this, she remembered her own mediocre-ness, and she felt herself tear up. She looked around, making sure no one saw. If someone did, she's just blame it on the "humidity". See, Mitchie Torres had a secret, a dark, terrible secret. One that everyone would soon find out, probably... it was a small town. _Most of the time, anyway, unless he visits, then the population suddenly doubles, and it happens to be a million teenager girls. _ The only person who would ever know the secret until it leaked was the boy who did _this _to her.

She touched her stomach.

As Tess Tyler sauntered down the sidewalk as if it were a runway, Mitchie stood up, cringing at the sound of the swing she'd been sitting on creaking. Tess stopped in front of Mitchie's home, and smirked at her.

"Aw, picket fence and all, hm?" She said, her eyes cold, her smile friendly.

"Yes, Tess, some people want to live their lives normally... as if they never met pop stars who... never mind." Mitchie stopped herself before she got carried away. But Tess had that effect on her. Tess had been her best friend, and she'd told her everything. But when Tess stole Mitchie's _love,_ it was too much to bear... so they "disconnected."

"Oh, Mitch. You act like you have morals... when really..." Tess gestured towards Mitchie's swelled stomach. Mitchie fought back the tears that came so easily since... since _then. _She studied Tess Tyler, the beautiful being who sat before her. Her leather mini-skirt and blue halter top left almost nothing to the imagination, and her sky-high heels made her look like a less than reputable character. (In Mitchie's opinion, anyway.)

"Tess! I've had enough, can you leave?" Mitchie asked calmly, ignoring the envy that was tugging at her emotions. Why had she chosen today to wear her puke green sweats and dirty UGGs? Why not wear her skinny jeans? _Oh, right, that. _She thought, touching her stomach once more. She took a few timid steps toward her door, and staggered into her living room. The pain of the past hit her like the school bus that was driving down the street at that moment. This living room... it's where it _happened._

It was four months before when Nate Grey came home to his wife of two months. He had proposed to Mitchie Torres at Camp Rock, where they first met. She had joyously said yes, but he had quickly left for tour directly after the wedding. To her dismay, it was literally the morning after. He'd jumped out of their newly shared bed, kissed her goodbye, and was gone.

Little did she know, he wasn't thinking about her the entire time. And though he said they were, half of the songs he sang weren't even about her.

They were about her _best friend._ Mitchie gritted her teeth as she remembered finding Tess Tyler on her sofa. (The new sofa that she'd picked out without Nate and sent a picture of, asking pleasantly if he thought it'd be a nice addition to their new living room?) She remembered seeing her on the sofa with Nate on top of her and... and...

And she remembered how he had sweet-talked his way out of it. The sensitive one, was also the smooth one. (And not sensitive in the least, if you didn't realize.)

_"Mitchie, I missed you so much, and she was just... there, and I needed someone, and you weren't there and.. I'm sorry, but baby you should have been there!" _

And he had turned it around on her! And she had believed him, and then... he'd gotten it out of her too.

And now she was the size of a whale and he was sleeping at Tess's house.

As Mitchie lay down on her soiled sofa, she clicked on the TV and dozed off.

Across the street Tess Tyler lay on her sofa, and she was thinking about that very thing.

About how Nate had lured her in, and now she just couldn't get out of the web he had spun.

_"Tess baby, you're so sweet. So much more than you let yourself see. Mitchie's not worth it. If I leave her, we'd be together. It's just... she's pregnant. I can't leave her. Bad for press. But I'll sleep here at your house, and I swear it, my heart is yours."_

And maybe his heart was hers, but she doubted it. Especially after she saw he was on tour with one of the prettiest new singers out there. He just didn't know how to stay faithful, and he didn't know... he didn't know how much he was hurting these two women.

Whether one was in a miniskirt and the other is in sweats.

None of that mattered, when it came down to it.

Tess sat up and clicked off her TV. She stood and walked toward her dresser, pulling out a pair of old blue jeans. She slipped into them and pulled an old sweatshirt over her head. She smelled the aroma of it, and realized it was Nate's. Realizing it was a bad wardrobe choice for what she was planning to do, she tried to pull it over her head, but it was stuck. _Damn Nate, for having such a small head. _In her frustration she ripped it off, accidentely ripping the neckline. Shrugging, she threw it on the floor and slipped into a hoodie that she was sure was a hers.

And then she made her way to Mitchie's.

**AN: Okay so you can get out of that whatever you want. I don't care, please review though! I just wrote this at random, I wanted to write something.**

**PS: I'M SORRY FOR MAKING NATE SEEM LIKE AN ASS, I REALLY DO LOVE HIM, BUT IT WENT WITH THE STORYLINE.**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
